Family Time
by Gregorypeck205
Summary: The 3 most important women in Tim McGee's life have a girls day out and reflect on Tim. McGiva. One shot. I own nothing.


**Family Time!**

 **First, a little background info on me**

 **I'm a big fan of the underdog which makes me a huge Tim McGee fan. I'm also a huge McGiva fan. You know, nerdy guy gets the hot girl. I rarely write canon so don't look for my stories to have correct time lines or order of events.**

 **This is a Tim McGee/Ziva David story.**

 **ONESHOT!**

 **Three of the most important women in McGee's life are just returning home from enjoying a girl's day out. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS or any of their characters. In other words, I Own Nothing.**

Ziva, Sarah and Penny had just pulled up to the apartment high rise that Ziva lived in. They had just come back from a girl's day out and were chattering away about the wonderful day they had just spent together.

"I'm telling you Ziva, we have got to do this like all the time," Sarah gushed.

Ziva just rolled her eyes.

"Sarah, I do not think we can do this all the time since we never know when Penny is going to be on this continent. Also, your schedule with your college courses is erratic at best. And finally, I do have a full time job, a full time husband and other full time obligations I must attend to."

"Yeah, I know but this was so much fun and it was just us girls and I don't know," she trailed off with her voice getting lower and a sad expression coming over her face, "I guess I just liked hanging out with my family."

Both Penny and Ziva understood what Sarah was trying to say. Before, she only had her big brother who she could really talk to. She loved him to pieces and could talk to him about almost anything, but he was still a male and could not really do girl talk. Sarah was just as private about her life as Tim was. She did not talk about personal aspects of her life to her friends. But being out with her sister in law and grandmother, she didn't have to worry about what she talked about. These two women would not only protect her with their lives but would also take any secrets she shared with them to their graves. She was able to let her hair down, so to speak, and blissfully chatter away.

Ziva did not want the day to end on a sad note so she walked around the car and gave Sarah a hug and said,

"You are right Sarah, we should do this more often."

Sarah looked at Ziva hoping she was not just saying this to pacify her. "For real Ziva, we can hang out more?"

"Absolutely, you and I will synchronize our schedules so we can have more girl days out like today. And when Penny is in the country, all three of us will do girl days together."

Penny, who was feeling guilty for leaving her granddaughter all those years while flying around the world fighting different causes, gently grasp Sarah under the chin and turned her head toward her so she could look into her eyes.

"My darling baby girl, I will make sure I am back this way often to spend more time with my five favorite girls. I have already cut back on a lot of my traveling. You see sweet girl, I feel the same as you. I also want to spend more time with family."

Sarah could not believe her ears. This was what she had always wanted and now she was going to get it. And of course, it was all possible because of her big brother. It may be indirectly but he was still the cause. He had brought this wonderful woman into their lives and Sarah now had the sister she so desperately wanted. She didn't think it was possible to love him anymore than she already did but he just kept doing things for her to make her life better even when he didn't know he was doing them. As far as big brothers went, she knew she had hit the jackpot and was so glad Timothy McGee was her brother.

Ironically, Penny was having the same thoughts as Sarah. Her grandson, who she adored, had married this incredible woman and given her another granddaughter. She loved Ziva just as much as loved her granddaughter, Sarah. She didn't think it would be possible but she loved being a great grandmother even better. She would definitely be cutting down on all the travel time and be spending more time with her family. That was a vow that she would not break no matter what.

"Well, let's get all these bags up into the apartment," Penny said.

They got the bags out of the car and went back to chattering about anything and everything as they had been doing all day. After they took the elevator up to their floor, before Ziva open the door to the apartment, she stopped and looked back at her in laws. With a big smile on her face she told them to be very quiet and get their phones out to take pictures.

"Why are we doing this Ziva?" Penny asked.

"Because it is nap time and you do not want to miss this."

Ziva waited until they were ready and opened the apartment door very slowly and very quietly. As they are tiptoed in, Sarah and Penny were finally able to see what Ziva was referring to. They both immediately felt tears come to their eyes at the scene before them. Tim was lying on the floor asleep near the couch with his right leg up on the couch and his left arm stretched out across the floor. 6 ½ months old Shira Sarah McGee was asleep on her father's chest with his right hand on her back holding her there. 2 ½ year old Adina Penelope McGee was asleep on her father's left shoulder and 4 year old Tali Kaitlin McGee was asleep with her head resting on her father's stomach.

Sarah put her hand to mouth to keep from squealing. There was her big brother with his three little girls fast asleep. Sarah knew from experience that her brother would protect these three little angels with his life because that's what he had done for her. She also knew that they would have the best father in the world. Tim was nothing like their father and his girls would have the love and support from their father that Tim never received from his. Sarah was so entranced with the scene in front of her that she forgot she was supposed to be taking pictures.

Penny was both enthralled, watching her grandson with his daughters, and heartbroken knowing that the bonding going on right now with Tim and his girls is something he never received from his father, her idiot son. She was just as proud of her grandson now as she had always been from the first time she laid eyes on him. He had always been a sharp little boy and Penny had doted on him trying to make up for what he wasn't getting from his parents. He had made his own way in life with no help from her sperm donor son. He had a great career doing what he loved to do which was helping people. He had a lovely wife who anybody with half a mind could see was head over heels in love with him as he was with her. And he had these beautiful little girls who of course had him wrapped around their little pinkies. So lost in her thoughts, Penny also forgot she was supposed to be taking pictures.

Even though Ziva had seen this many times, she still got choked up when she entered their apartment and saw her husband and daughters asleep like this. She never thought she would have this. She never thought there was someone out there for her. Then she met this incredible man and her life was never the same. Because of his quiet and unassuming ways, it took her a little while to figure out that what she believed she would never have was right there in front of her working beside her everyday at NCIS. She still did not know how he slipped past her hard Mossad exterior but she would be eternally grateful that he had. Tim had captured her heart and had been patient with her as she had slowly learned to trust that he would not crush it as others had. Ziva was very territorial and very possessive of her man. Once her eyes were opened and she saw Tim for the man that he was, she had no intentions of letting anyone take him away from her. She made a vow that she would disembowel anyone who tried to take away or hurt her Tim. Since they had been together, many women had looked Tim up and down and liked what they had seen but one look from Ziva had them running the other way. Tim would just look at Ziva, see the look on her face and with a chuckle, kiss her into oblivion to let her know that she was his one and only. Ziva did not know how he had this power over her. When she was raging mad, he could calm her as no one else could. When she had nightmares, he would gather her into his arms and pull her onto his chest, as he did their daughters, and that would be enough to chase the nightmares away. When she was frustrated, he would look at her, wink and give her that smile that she loved and just like that her world was right again.

Ziva looked at the three little miracles that Tim had given her and she smiled as a tear slid down her face. She and Tim had created these three wonderful little girls from their love for one another. Ziva looked at Tali; her first born and remembered how she had cried when the nurse had asked for the name of the baby. Before she could say anything, Tim spoke up and said Tali. Tali was Ziva's sister's name who had been killed as a little girl by a bomb explosion. Right then and there, she fell in love with him all over again. Bringing her mind back to the present, Ziva moved her eyes up from Tali to Tim and saw that he was awake and looking at her with that smile on his face that she loved so much.

As she ushered the other two women into the apartment never taking her eyes off of her husband, she silently agreed with Sarah. Yes, they needed more family time starting right now.


End file.
